Cyber Link
by withered rose 14
Summary: In a futuristic world, the once blasphemous idea of robotic implants is starting to change the world. The Brigade abducts near dead patients and turn them into cyborgs against their will to be pawns for their crimes. It is up to the Recon Core to save the day. Complete blurb inside. Mainly YAOI. Eren x Levi, Jean x Armin. Also with Sasha x Connie. Enjoy and pls R&R :D
1. Blurb

Blurb:

In a futuristic world, the once blasphemous idea of robotic implants is starting to change the world. However, a group known as The Brigade uses this discovery for their heinous crimes, often abducting critical patients in hospitals to make them into their half human, half Cyborg pawns. It is up to the Recon Core to save these unwillingly turned people and rehabilitate them to be able to live normal lives despite their modified implants.

Agent Eren Jaeger of Squad 104 had recently lost his adoptive younger sister, Agent Mikasa Ackerman, in an explosion during a mission. Taken by grief and anger for losing the only family he has left, he's more fired and up than ever to take down the Brigade, avenge his sister's death, and prevent more innocent people to be turned into unwilling disposable pawns. But his life became even more complicated when he finds an unconscious Cyborg discarded and left for dead with the serial number L3V1-A1225 and whose instability could end up killing him.

Cyborg JE4N-K407, now known as Agent Jean Kirschtein, is a young man that was saved by the Recon Core three years ago. On the final month of his rehabilitation, he made the decision to be drafted in the Core's 104th Squad because living a "normal" life would be a lie. He keeps telling himself that he wants save those who are taken by the Brigade and take revenge for what they did to him, but one look at the 104th's tactician with those sky blue eyes, hair of spun gold and that brilliant mind, he knew deep inside that he was meant to become his shield.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello people, puppies, kitties, titans, etc! I'M BAAAACK! This is my first SnK chaptered fanfic and I hope I finish this so I don't leave many of you hanging. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, that's Hajime Isayama's brain child, not mine.**

 **This fanfic is rated M for safety in case I do decide to put in lemons. This is a YAOI FANFIC starring my beautiful ships mainly EreRi and JeArmin. Minor ships include Springles so far. (will update you on this one)**

 **SO IF YOU'RE HOMOPHOBIC, GO BACK. I WILL NOT TOLERATE HOMOPHOBIC HATE. It's hateful and toxic. Show respect to those who are just here to have a good time. I warned you, go away if you're not into it.**

 **I also apologize for any erorrs. English isn't my first language sooooo yeah.**

 **Please leave reviews and I hope you enjoy the story of these people who found love and adventure at an unlikely place and time!**

 **~/~/~/~**

Chapter 1

The nightmare visited Eren that night again. The same dream had been recurring since that fateful day six months ago.

" _Eren, clear a path for us!" Mikasa had called out to him over the gun fire. "I'll hold them off, go now!"_

" _Are you fucking crazy?!" He had shouted back. "I'm not leaving you, you fool! You'll die!"_

" _If you don't get going, we'll both die." Mikasa fired two shots before clicking the discharge button on her rifle and jammed in a fresh magazine. "If we don't fight, we die. If we die, we don't win! You told me this!"_

" _But-!"_

" _Just listen to me for once!" Mikasa snapped, mirroring the words of their late mother. "Clear a damn path, I'll be right behind you."_

 _Eren ran towards the dark corridor, his finger never taking a rest from pulling the trigger._

' _Eren!' Armin's clear voice sounded from his earpiece. 'Take a right on the next intersection and go straight, you'll find a door and that's the exit.'_

' _And the Rescue?' Eren asked, shooting men that came to block his path without giving them a chance to shoot first._

' _Gone.' Armin's voice was low with disappointment. 'She self-detonated. The Brigade's re-wiring had kicked in early and brainwashed her to be loyal to them. The mission's a dud, Eren, you and Mikasa get out of there quickly.'_

' _Hurry up, asshole!' It was Jean's voice that cut in the line this time. 'Sasha and I are half way done with clearing the perimeter outside,' He mentioned the fellow Cyborg who's the best sharp shooter in their squad. 'What the fuck is taking you?'_

' _A bit busy here, horse face!' Eren retorted, reloading his weapon. 'Almost there, just waiting for Mikasa!'_

' _Eren,' Mikasa's voice this time. 'I'm almost there, get through the door and to safety, I'll catch up.'_

' _No!' Eren bit back, yelling at the mic. 'I carved a path out now you get out with me!'_

' _Eren, I'll catch up! Don't argue with me, it's not helping.' Mikasa's voice was oddly calm but Eren took it as regular attitude of hers. There was no use panicking during missions because that will only allow mistakes. Looking at the small screen attached to a gauntlet on his left arm, he saw that through Mikasa's GPS, she was only at the curb of the corridor near him._

' _I'm heading out!' he told her as he kicked the door open._

' _Jean!' Eren heard Armin call out and in a split second Jean was in front of Eren, all clad in the same black combat uniform they all wore, his back facing him proudly displaying the emblem of the Recon Core, the Wings of Freedom. Lifting up his palms in front of him, the artificial skin in the middle slid open to reveal two black hollows. From them, Jean fired up a force field around him and Eren. The bullets that came from the assailants ricochet away from them while Sasha who was invisible in a roof top somewhere swiftly took out the Brigade's men with one shot between the eyes._

' _Where's Mika—' Jean wasn't able to finish when an explosion went off from inside the building, the force throwing them off a couple of feet away. If it wasn't for Jean's shield, the two of them would have had serious third degree burns instead of just bruises from the rough landing._

"MIKASA!" Eren's scream pierced through the darkness of his room in the Recon Core compound.

He shot up from his bed, cold sweat covering his body. When he calmed down, the tears came. They were angry, bitter tears. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and hold it together, but the pain tore through him. This is going to be another sleepless night like all the nights for the past six months. The only times he slept through the night without any disturbance from the nightmares was whenever he was exhausted to the bone or drunk.

Hanji, the Recon Core's head surgeon on robotics had prescribed him sleeping pills, but they weren't much help either. She told him that he should see a psychologist and referred several of her colleagues from the psychology field, but Eren hasn't gone to see any of them. No, he would live with this. He would take this anger and use it to destroy the Brigade. He'll kill them all, each and every one of them.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. No, there were innocents in there. Innocent people like Jean and Sasha who didn't want to be part of this war. People who were just lying in hospitals when they were abducted and subjected into cyborg surgery against their wills and brain washing them. But those who were willing, he'd kill them. He'd blow them up like they did to his sister.

A knock came from the door. When Eren just stared at it, three more rasps came.

"Eren?" It was Armin.

He pushed the covers from his legs and stood up to stagger towards the door. He held on the door frame to steady himself and punched the code to undo the lock and security features before pulling it open. Armin stood outside, the hallway light making his hair glow a benevolent gold. His sweater that hung around him was a size too big and his dark rimmed glasses sat on the top of his head suggested that he was probably reading. On the other side of the hallway, Jean casually leaned on the wall next to the door of Armin's room which was across Eren's and was beside Jean's. His arms were crossed over his muscle shirt clad chest. His feet were bare, and there was an orange dot of light that blinked in his right pupil signaling that his circuit power is in medium low.

If it went red and was left unattended, poorly wired Cyborgs can die if they don't charge within 48 hours since some of their major organs are already dependent on their artificial halves. Jean used to be like this since he was just a lab rat for the Brigade three years ago. But with Hanji's extra modification, his organs aren't completely dependent on the machine part anymore. And with her brilliant re-wiring, Jean would still be alive if he is in proper care. He'll just be a sleeping vegetable until he gets charged up again. Otherwise, he'll die from the lack of nutrients and dehydration.

"I'm…" Eren breathed deeply and exhaled in a strong rush. "I'm fine, Armin. I'm okay, thanks for taking a look."

"Are the meds working?" Armin asked, taking a step closer. Jean watched him carefully, a scowl on his face. He hated it whenever Eren would trouble Armin like this despite the two being childhood friends.

Eren shook his head. "It doesn't work, to be honest. Besides, I don't really want to be dependent of sleeping drugs."

"That's it, I'm taking you to see professional help first thing in the morning!" Armin said with steel determination. "You can yell at me, you can throw a tantrum but I don't care. I'm sick of seeing you like this!"

"I'm fucking fine!" Eren argued. "Goddamit, Armin, would you fucking relax? You're worrying too fucking much!"

"Hey!" Jean cut in, his voice a bark of irritation. But it was mostly because Eren rejected Armin's help even though it was clear that his best friend was only trying to look out for him. Lack of gratitude was one thing Jean hated. He realized this when he was rescued.

"Armin is only trying to help, Jaeger." Jean pushed off from the wall and came to stand beside Armin. "Look at you, you're shit reincarnate! Cut yourself some fucking slack, man. Mikasa wouldn't want this."

That caught Eren off guard. "You did not just… You fucking… You…"

Eren clenched his fists and prepared to sock that horse faced bastard on the face, but Armin stared him down.

"Eren." Armin shook his head. Jean was right.

"Fine." Eren muttered. "I'm taking a walk. Go back to bed, Armin."

His green eyes glanced at Jean and locked eyes with him for a brief moment. He noticed the blinking light within the pupil of his cyborg eye. "Plug in your ass, Jean. You look like a fucking Christmas tree." And then he slammed the door at them.

Armin turned to look at Jean and stared him down too, studying both his artificial and real eye. "You heard him, Jean."

"I was plugged in," Jean argued. "Then Jaeger screamed—"

"I know." Armin sighed and smiled tiredly which Jean found adorable. "Come on, I'll plug you in."

Jean went quiet and avoided his eyes, glad that he lost the ability to turn red like a tomato. "Whatever, coconut head."

Armin laughed. "Beat me in chess THEN call me coconut head." They entered Jean's room to resume his charging. When he was found three years ago, Armin agreed to become his temporary Keeper. A Keeper is the term used for the guardian the Core assigns to Cyborgs that they rehabilitate since they cannot trust a half human half machine to run loose in the facility. Upon successful rehabilitation, the Cyborg is asked whether they want to stay the way they are or for the surgeons to reverse what they can for the Rescues to be human again. However, they won't be fully human since some implants had become permanent and removal would mean death.

Jean decided to continue to be a human-cyborg weapon and was drafted into the 104th squad. The man and machine in him agreed to the idea and years of being beside his Keeper, he imprinted on Armin and established a Cyber Link. Due to the nanotechnology within the Cyborg modifications, the artificial side was deemed to be alive in a way; it evolves and fuses with the human to become a permanent part. One of the wondrous perks of this kind of super advanced technology is the bond the Cyborg form towards another being creating an urge to protect with their very lives with unquestionable loyalty. The person imprinted also has complete power and authority over the Cyborg. It is said that this person is the only one who can issue special commands to unlock the Cyborg's full potential and true abilities. This imprinting is known as the Cyber Link.

"Get some rest, Jean." Armin watched Jean swing his long legs over the bed and laid down.

"Will do." Jean muttered as he reached behind his nape and pushed a built in button to eject a plug and pulled it out, the wire connecting to him. Armin took it and plugged it into power socket near the bed before turning off the lamp, allowing the moonlight to flood the room.

"Armin..." Jean asked. Sometimes he thinks that this is just the Cyber Link talking. But he feels that what he and Armin had was becoming something more than the Link. Armin seemed oblivious to it so he did not push nor questioned.

"I'll be here, Jean." Their eyes locked for a moment until Jean stubbornly broke the contact and turned to look at the window. Ever since the traumatic torture done to him as a Brigade test subject, sleep had become a difficult thing for him. But during his rehabilitation, Jean realized that it's easier with Armin's comfort and assurance that he was out of that hell hole. Over the years, he has become dependent on Armin's presence and despite the two of them disagreeing and arguing, the two of them became inseparable.

Jean felt sleep envelope him as his circuits too, sunk into idle. Armin doesn't know about the Cyber Link from the machine in him and the strange feeling that stirred the man in him. No, not yet. Maybe never, even, since he wasn't sure if Armin swung that way. But if there was one thing he was sure of, he was Armin's shield.

He lost someone dear to him back then.

He wasn't going to lose another one.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eren jammed his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket as he made his way to the back of the residence compound of the Recon Core's main complex. The back gate was some distance from where he came from, but the moonlit walk was welcomed to clear his head. He nodded at the guards at the gate and they let him through the thick iron gates that led to a small dock pier the Core used when importing stuff from sea carriers.

He swung his legs to dangle over the murky sea water as he sat down the edge of the dock. Eren looked up at the sky, the moon looked like an ash colored disk being covered by all those dark clouds. This was how the sky was when they…he…lost Mikasa in that explosion.

"Goddammit…" Eren gritted his teeth in anger as tears filmed his eyes that made them look like wet emeralds. "First mom, then dad, then you… Damn you, damn you, you emo faced bitch biscuit…" the broken, shaky laugh that left him from the bad insult felt ironic with the pain that ravished him within.

"You said you'd never leave me." His knuckles turned white when he clenched them until it began to hurt. "Who am I supposed be with now? Who's going to stand by my side? You all fucking promised me you'd be there!"

The hot tears fell down Eren's faced and fell on the murky sea water, momentarily disrupting his reflection. Ever since he was a child, he had dreamed of joining the Recon Core and saving those who are abducted to try and give them better lives. Mikasa, being adopted because his parents cannot conceive any more due to complications after Eren's birth, decided to join him. She always did what he did. She always made sure he didn't walk a lonely path. She was always there to punch sense into him when he began to lose his way. When their mother, Carla, was caught in a crossfire during an act of terrorism by the Brigade when he and Mikasa were about 10 years old and that sealed the deal for Eren to join the Recon Core.

Grisha, their father, was ascientist for the Recon Core. Eren never really liked Grisha and the two had a relationship that ran on respect but never on love. At least that was what Eren knew. Even though Grisha offered to get Eren, Mikasa, and Armin in the Core through sheer connection, they refused and got in through their own hard work. On the day before their graduation from the Recon Core training facility, commander Irwin Smith called him, Armin, and Mikasa in his office and told them that Grisha had disappeared a few nights ago from the research facility. He was found that morning lifeless in the city dump with a slit throat and his face beaten beyond recognition. Eren felt like a wormhole punched him in the chest and began to suck him in. Out of all the new graduates, only Armin, Mikasa, and Eren weren't smiling when they received their badges.

Eren angrily wiped away the tears and stood up. He looked around and when he was sure there wasn't anyone listening, he cupped his hands on the sides of his mouth and he yelled at the dark ocean;

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL! JUST YOU WATCH!" His voice became hoarse from the force he used to send the loud vow of anger to his now late family. "YOU'LL BE PROUD OF ME!" Then he followed it with an anguished bellow as he dropped to his knees, sobbing.

After letting it all out, Eren finally got to his feet. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were flushed. He wiped the remaining tears with the back of his hand and quickly combed his fingers through his dark brown hair in an attempt to look presentable but he knew no one was going to buy that. He stuffed his hands into his pockets habitually as he turned on his heel to retrace his path back to the compound. Just then, the dark clouds parted to reveal a bright full moon. It illuminated the dark world around him and Eren paused in mid-step before putting his foot down. He turned up and stared at the bright silver disk as a cool breeze blew down on him, ruffling tendrils of his hair.

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Eren snapped his head down and frantically looked around for the source of beeping. His hand immediately went to the waist band of his jeans and pulled out his semi-automatic hybrid pistol and he set the laser to stun only, killing would only be on dire situations.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He moved carefully off the dock and onto the eroded boulders that acted as a dike for the waves. His combat boots were designed for any terrain so that prevented Eren from slipping.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sounds was louder now and the beeping was faster. Eren raised his pistol with expert readiness, his finger hovering over the trigger. As he rounded a huge boulder he heard something along the sound of waves, it sounded like some kind of weight being thrown around. Eren peaked carefully from his hiding place and pressed a button on the top of his pistol that activated a small but powerful LED light.

"Holy shit!" Eren exclaimed and lowered his weapon as he rushed towards an overturned body being tossed by the waves against the gravel sand. He dropped down on his hunches to turn the body around so the man could breathe. "Fuck, you're heavy."

The man was not fully a man. His left side was torn open to the back and when Eren looked closely with the light on his pistol, he could see fine wires integrated within the sinews of flesh. A deeper look and he noticed some kind of chrome plated area within the man's back. This man was a cyborg and he was beeping the same rhythm Jean beeped when they found him chained in a cell in a Brigade warehouse. This man's circuit power was dangerously low and in addition to that, he's mortally wounded and exposed to the elements. Eren wasn't a surgeon but he knew the basic of the Cyborg make-up. Judging from the artificial pieces he could see, these were nothing like Jean's current make-up. This man could die within 48 hours if he doesn't charge and he had no idea how long this guy had been out here. He was cold as death and his breathing was very shallow and with very long intervals. When Eren checked for a pulse, he found one but it was faint.

Pulling the man away from the water with all the strength he had, Eren dug out his phone. And pressed speed dial not caring which one he reached for because getting help was more of a priority.

"Hello! Agent Sasha Braus spea—"

"Sasha, get Connie and medical back up. I'm at the bay behind HQ," Eren didn't let the squad's best sharp shooter finish her cheerful greeting. "I've got a half dead Cyborg here!"

"Armin and Je—"

"No," Eren shook his head, Jean and Armin's exhausted looks flashed before his eyes. He actually felt bad pulling them into this when the two should be resting. "You and Connie get a med team here and get Hanji prepped. I'm bringing in a Rescue."

"Roger!" The Cyborg's usual cheerful tone was flat with pure business. Her line went dead and Eren shoved his phone back.

"Hey man, wake up, come on!" Eren tried to call out to the Rescue. He wasn't very tall despite his weight. He had silky, ruler straight black hair that fell slightly over his eyes and framed that his feminine looking face. His eyes appeared slanted and the artificial skin around them was burnt off, revealing bits of the metal part of his skull.

The man's breathing was fainter now and if his lungs are damaged his life might be shorter than it seemed. Without a second thought, Eren leaned down to open the man's mouth while he pinched his nostrils closed and pressed his mouth against his to blow in air and keep his lungs moving.

The man coughed out salt water and lolled his head to the side to lean on Eren's hand. As he did, Eren saw the serial number tattooed on his neck, just behind his right ear.

CSN. L3V1-A1225

"Ah!" A stab of pain shot through Eren's temple and a single vein throbbed. Eren had never had a migraine before so why now? Oddly, the pain only showed up once and didn't throb again so Eren disregarded it as stress.

Cyborg names are easy to decode if the ones who named them incorporated their human names into their CSN. Now where had he seen this CSN before? It felt so familiar yet Eren can't put a finger in it.

"Levi?" Eren murmured.

Just as Eren finished saying his name, the man's right hand moved so fast to draw out a blade from the internal sheath on the hollow of his forearm. He pressed the blade on Eren's jugular, threatening enough that blood trickled down. But Eren wasn't an agent for nothing because as soon as he caught Levi's movement, he pressed the barrel of his gun on Levi's temple just as Levi pressed the blade on his throat.

The Cyborg known as Levi opened his eyes and Eren was stunned; they were a deep and dark sapphire blue, his pupils blinking red due to the lack of circuit power.

"So," Eren grinned but his green eyes held a fiery glare. "Wanna bet which is faster; my trigger or your blade?"

 **A/N: *INSERT FANGIRL SCREAMING HERE***

 **Please R &R! Comments and corrections are much appreciated! :D **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Levi always understood that he had an expiration date because all of the Brigade's toys did. His came yesterday when Commander Nile Dawk introduced the latest model taken from his design. Creating a Cyborg wasn't cheap but upgrading one is even more expensive. So to cut costs, the Brigade simply built better ones rather than upgrading the veteran models extensively.

His value wasn't as high as it used to be when he was first taken by the Brigade. From what he read on his files, he was an unfinished prototype someone was attempting to build years ago. But when the Brigade had stolen him, he became the most valuable of their assets. His engineer resisted when he was cornered and but the time they were beating him to death to get answers, he manage to swallow a cyanide pill. To cover up the failure, they made it look like a kill-and-dump job to send a message to the Recon Core. Levi's memories of him were blurry since his eyes were removed to be replaced. It was his voice that he was familiar with.

He was a brilliant man from what Levi has heard. He didn't have any blueprints or notes in his office and his computer was clean. All the plans were in his head and he carried out the process with sharp focus. But unfortunately, that life had to be snuffed out. So they had to make do with Levi. They poked and prodded him and there were days when they pulled him apart to see how he ticked. They then started to build a better Cyborg based on him except this one was supposed to be better, basically finished version of what he should have become had his engineer not die. Even though he was not allowed to go on missions, he made sure to keep his skills sharp.

When Nile, in the safety of his balcony in the Brigade's amphitheater, introduce the MA210-BWD0W aka. The Black Widow, Levi knew that we was going to get a 'forced' retirement. The bastard Nile even called him a piece of trash and proposed that they test the MA210 with a sick "Old vs. New" gladiator fight. Levi had to get out but if not, he was not going to allow himself be put down like a sick dog.

He decided to fight and fucking hell the MA210 was terrifying and worthy of the dub Black Widow. An idiot would mistake her for an ordinary woman. She was beautiful but her eyes held nothing but emptiness and the goal to kill. When her skills are activated she moved with blinding speed and used that to put force into her attacks. Her most distinguishable feature was the nanotech enhanced chrome spider legs that sprouted from her back. No matter how many times Levi tried to cut it with his internal blades, the limbs either regenerate or his blades broke.

The next thing Levi knew, that spider bitch had him pinned to the ground while three of her spider limbs blasted a beam on his left side. He was totaled, his side ripped open and his internal wirings exposed. But Levi was smart, using the explosion he pulled out a dirty trick and stabbed two blades into the bitch's eyes. While she was distracted Levi used all his strength to get away and barely made it alive. He jumped out the window and plunged into the ocean. Levi had to live because he believed that he had a purpose.

" _Levi?"_

The next thing he knew, he felt air pumping into his lungs that made him spit out the water in them. No one had called him by his name when he was with the Brigade. He went so long without hearing it that sometimes he forgot that his name was Levi.

He took no chances and pressed a blade on the guy's neck, whoever this guy was. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were emerald eyes so bright that he was distracted, allowing the guy to press his gun on his temple.

A witty remark.

"Brat." Levi's voice was hoarse from the seawater and the exhaustion. His wrist twitched to prepare to slit his throat but the gun on his head cocked a warning.

A flash in those green eyes, something that reminded him of a green flame. "I wouldn't if I were you, I have the upper hand, bro."

"Don't you fucking call me that." Equal anger flashed in his blue eyes. Only one woman in the world had the right to call her bro and she was gone. Isabel was gone and it was all his fault. "You decoded my name."

"Elementary shit, man." The guy continued. His voice was husky and laid back but his eyes pinned him to place, his gun was still an unwelcomed presence on his skin. "Look, help is on the way. Do you remember anything that happened to you? How you got here? How long have you been drifting?"

So this was a good guy, was he? Levi no longer believed in good guys after almost a decade of hell. But he was desperate, he wanted to live. He wanted to find his purpose because if not, he can always push his kill switch. The world didn't need a monster like him, he's sick of the stares he always got. The stares of fear and disgust for something unwilling victims like him are forced to do…to become.

"Brigade…"Levi gasped in pain from the small number of nerves he had left as he dropped the blade and grasped his torn side. "Discarded… New MA210…is a…fucking bitch… 24 hours…"

"Whoah," the guy blinked in disbelief. "A new fucking model, eh? How long were you with them?"

"9 years… I think...don't remember…" Levi coughed out more sea water in his system and tried to sit up but found that he can't. The guy held him up as the human part of his system continued to reject the seawater. "Name?"

"Eren." The bright eyed man answered. "Eren Jaeger."

"Fuck!" A shot of pain went through Levi's head like a bullet. The beeping became more erratic as he heard a chopper closing in and his eyes were blinded with a bright light. Jeager. That name made him react the way he did. He heard this name somewhere before.

' _Eren.' The engineer said. 'His name is Eren. You will protect the C-'_

Static in his mind.

"I'm blacking out, brat." Levi's voice shook as the world felt faint and distant. He heard voices shouting and then he felt being hauled into a stretcher.

"Connie, he's out of power!" A girl's high pitched voice. "How long?!"

"24 hours! Sasha, hurry, find his chord!" It was Eren.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Sasha snapped back. "He's an older model compared to Jean and I. Wire locations are different!"

Levi wanted to grimace at what he heard. So it was true; he was obsolete. No wonder the Brigade got rid of him when they took all that they can. However, there was something those sons of bitches missed. And the shitty job made Levi feel accomplished in some way.

"Hanji and Moblit have prepared the operating room!" A male voice, probably the Connie guy. "Double time, come on!"

"Brat… oi, Eren…" Levi couldn't see anything anymore, couldn't feel anymore. He didn't feel numb like the way that his sensory circuits and nerves are malfunctioning. He felt numb just like that day when he was shot while his squad laid lifeless in front of him. He felt dead.

"I'm not gonna leave you to die." He heard Eren loud and clear despite the fading world. "You're safe. I promise."

Darkness.


End file.
